First days are the hardest
by electrakitty74
Summary: Collins in his first day at NYU. Can he cope with politics and academic pretense? Rated for a little language


**Title: **First days are the hardest.  
**Author:** Sarah  
**Feedback:** Love it, please leave it. . .positive or negative  
**Pairing: **Collins/Angel (That was hard to forsee)  
**Word Count: **689   
**Rating: **Ah . . PG-13 for language  
**Genre: **Fluff  
**Summary: **Collins is nervous on his first day at NYU  
**Notes: **I wrote this for challenge 97 at speedrent, then realized that the reason it was moving along so nicely was that Angel was there. The rules of that challenge forbade any canon characters but Collins. . .well, crap. So I wrote something else (which'll likely get posted here soon), and finished this later.  
**Special Thanks: **My new kitten, appropriately named Angel, for mid-sentence snuggles and standing on the laptop.  
**Spoilers: **None  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own, couldn't begin to claim.

Collins put his briefcase down in his new office. He and Angel had been in last week, rearranging the furniture and stocking the shelves with the books which he had left at the loft when he was at MIT. It was pretty pathetic, actually. Most of his books had been stolen on Christmas Eve and the few that he had left huddled together like refugees on the huge bookshelf behind his desk. He had opted for few decorations. Angel had wanted to drape the place in glitz, just like the apartment, but that was hardly Collins' style. So far, the only homey touches he had allowed was a potted spider plant in the tiny windowsill and a picture of himself and Angel in their New Years' finery. Angel had worried when he'd brought that picture out, concerned that he might get a rough time from other faculty members for displaying a picture of her, but in response Collins had only kissed her deeply and replied "Fuck 'em."  
He looked at the picture now and was happy he'd chosen it. Mark must've taken it. Both he and Angel had been too drunk to remember, but there they both were. With a bottle of champagne in her hand, Angel was merrily toasting the camera, as Collins held her other hand, staring at her profile, a look of abject adoration on his face. He traced the picture idly with his fingertips, just thinking of Angel.  
As if on cue, Angel burst into the room. She was a lot less conspicuous today than most. Dressed in a torn grey NYU sweatshirt which Collins had bought during his undergraduate years here and a pair of khaki cargo pants which were many sizes too large, Angel could have easily passed for a student. Only, Collins mused, he had never seen an over privileged undergrad glow like she did. He smiled and moved to kiss her. He wondered, as he always did, what was holding her pants on and how easy they would be to get off.  
"Hey, honey, what're you doing here?" His hands, as though with a mind of their own, worked their way up under her sweatshirt to the small of her back.  
"I missed you baby." She grinned "And you forgot this." She produced his lunch from her backpack as if by magic. Her grin widened. "And your head if it wasn't connected." She reached up for another kiss. "How was the meeting this morning?"  
"Lame. Pretentious. Start of semester meetings are always the same: 'How I Spent My Vacation: Or, Why I'm a Far More Prestigious Scholar Than Any of You Losers' by about fourteen people I don't know." He rolled his eyes. "I couldn't figure out who any of them were or why I was supposed to care what any of them had done with their vacations. It's like middle school with coffee breaks."  
She grinned again and laced her arms around his neck. "And the rest of the day?"  
"Much better now, thank you." He replied, bending down to kiss her again.  
"When's your next class?"  
"In about . . ." He moved his wrist to look at his watch. "Shit! In about three and a half minutes!" Reluctantly, he released her and went to get the requisite books prepped and ready.  
"Can I come?"   
He stopped and stared at her. "You really want to? It's likely to be boring."  
Angel stepped closer, seductively, her voice low and husky. "I want to watch my man in action."  
He groaned. "Oh honey, I wish you hadn't said that. Now I'm never gonna be able to concentrate in class."  
"Well, can I?"  
"Yeah, I guess. If you want. Just no puppy dog eyes. I'm nervous enough."  
Angel crossed her heart then kissed her fingers. "I swear."  
_Adorable. How the hell she can be so sexy and so innocent in the same ten seconds I'll never know._ Collins thought. He smiled at her then offered her his arm.  
She hesitated. "Is that a good idea?"  
"Fuck 'em," he responded with a grin. She returned the smile then took the offered arm.


End file.
